The Hero of Tython
Summary The Hero of Tython was a powerful Jedi Knight and later Jedi Master who battled the resurgent Sith Empire during the Cold War and subsequent Galactic War, serving as the Battlemaster of the Jedi Order. Born before the end of the Great Galactic War between the Galactic Republic and the Sith Empire, the Hero trained under several Masters across the galaxy during the following Cold War until 3643 BBY, when the Jedi was sent to the Jedi Order's homeworld of Tython. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B Name: Unknown. Referred to as "The Hero of Tython" Origin: Star Wars Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Jedi Knight, later Jedi Master, Savior of the Galaxy Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Precognition, Clairvoyance, Psychometry, Telekinesis, Aura Sensing, Mind and Memory Manipulation, Energy Manipulation (Can reflect, absorb and redirect energy attacks thrown at him), Regeneration (Mid-Low via Force Healing) Attack Potency: Solar System level (Managed to outmatch the Emperor, even saying that the Hero of Tython "harnessed immense power" after defeating him) Speed: Relativistic. Massively FTL+ combat speed and reactions (Kept pace with the Sith Emperor) Striking Strength: Solar System Class with Force amplification (Exchanged blows with Vitiate. Was stated to be the greatest Padawan in generations by multiple Jedi Masters, including Satele Shan) Durability: Unknown naturally. Solar System level with Force amplification (Withstood several blasts of Force Lightning from the Emperor) Stamina: Superhuman (Went through the entirety of Kaas City on his way to fight the Emperor, defeating hundreds of Imperial soldiers, droids and Mandalorians along the way) Range: Extended melee range with his lightsaber. Planetary/Interstellar with telepathy Standard Equipment: His lightsaber Intelligence: Very high (Incredibly skilled combatant, able to duel and outmatch many of the most well-known duelists in both the Jedi Order and the Sith Empire, fluent in many languages besides Basic, and underwent technical training as a Jedi beyond that of an average individual) Weaknesses: None notable Feats: *''With nothing more than a practice saber, managed to defeat two trained Jedi Padawans, both of whom used actual lightsabers and one of which survived the Sacking of Coruscant (Which caused the deaths of thousands of Jedi) and defeated a Jedi Master.'' *''Defeated Lord Sadic, even after he had undergone the Power Guard program, which could allow non-Force sensitive soldiers to combat Sith on equal ground.'' *''Early on, managed to defeat Valis, a Child of the Emperor, when other Children have shown to give the Barsen'thor trouble, even late in the war. The Barsen'thor himself was only the third person to attain that title in all of Jedi history, and the first one in thousands of years.'' *''Defeated Lord Praven, an expert duelist who had managed to defeat Master Usma. Master Usma was one of the most famous duelists of the Jedi Order. Praven had also defeated Master Kiwiiks shortly before their duel began.'' *''Slew the Sand Demon, an incredibly deadly predator which is known to hunt Krayt Dragons (Some of the largest creatures in the galaxy), as evidenced by its Codex entry and the various skeletons of them littered about its cave.'' *''Killed Lord Nefarid, who could turn invisible and shoot the Hero of Tython with the Death Mark laser, an orbital strike cannon that could kill anyone anywhere on the planet it is orbiting.'' *''Outmatched Darth Angral, one of the most celebrated warlords of the Empire, and the one who led the Sacking of Coruscant. These actions led the Sith to be offered a position on the Dark Council, though he refused.'' *''Managed to defeat his Padawan, Kira Carsen, after the Emperor had tried to possess her, likely making her rather powerful given the strength of the other Children of the Emperor.'' *''Defeated Lord Scourge, the Emperor's Wrath, who was challenged thousands of times over three centuries by Jedi and Sith alike, but go undefeated, and mastered three of the seven forms of lightsaber combat in only 30 years.'' *''Defeated Leeha Narez and Warren Sedoru, both of whom were some of the Order's greatest warriors, and were even further boosted by the Emperor, due to being under his influence.'' *''Killed Guardsman Lassicar, who's defeated "six Jedi and over two dozen Sith Lords who made the mistake of crossing the Emperor."'' *''Outmatched Lord Fulminiss, one of the greatest Sith Sorcerers in the empire, who was able to drive Sith Lords and even Voss Mystics to gibbering madness, even before he learned the Voss ritual of healing and corrupted it to increase the powers of madness.'' *''Managed to defeat a corrupted Tol Braga, who managed to defeat a Dark Council member in single combat after days of fighting (Showing great reserves of stamina and an incredible level of skill).'' *''Threw off the Emperor's mental domination completely by himself, and was shown to resist Vitiate's lightning storm rather well even before the peak of his power.'' *''Fought through the Imperial Guard, the Empire's ultimate non-Force sensitive warriors, even causing great Sith Lords to lay down their Lightsabers when confronted by one, and are secretly feared by the Dark Council.'' *''Resisted the telepathic influence of the Emperor, which could corrupt Revan and various other Jedi Masters in mere seconds.'' *''Defeated the Emperor in a fight inside a dark side nexus so powerful conventional weapons don't even work when near it, and whilst Vitiate was greatly weakened by his failed ritual, Scourge said he "would recover swiftly" (And considering how the fight takes place in a dark side nexus, the boost may raise Vitiate to be even more powerful than he normally is in other areas, easily compensating for the failed ritual). The Hero of Tython also has the option to save one of his companions before the fight, which dissipates his energy even further and gives Vitiate even more time to recover.'' Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Star Wars